1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices has steadily grown with recent developments in multimedia technology. As a result, a variety of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, and the like, have been developed and widespread.
An LCD device, which is a widely-used type of flat panel displays, generally includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the two substrates. The LCD device forms an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes, which determines the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controls the polarization of light incident thereupon, thereby displaying an image.
The pixel electrodes and the common electrode, which are for forming an electric field, are disposed on a lower substrate on which thin-film transistors TFTs are arranged to be insulated from each other, and the LCD device may be driven in a Plane-to-Line Switching (PLS) mode in which the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled by a fringe field formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode.
However, the LCD device driven in the PLS mode may suffer from a crosstalk phenomenon, a decrease in black luminance, and a noise phenomenon on a touch panel due to ripples in a common voltage applied to the common voltage.